Sólo una etapa
by Danna P. Licea
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido confundido en el amor tanto que piensas que sólo es una etapa? Que pronto pasará y dejara de atormentarte... y eso es lo que ella espera que sólo esta confundida... que pronto pasará... que es sólo una etapa...
1. Prólogo

**Antes de comenzar con el prólogo quiero aclarar lo siguiente... estas cositas ''-'' señalan las acciones,** _la letra cursiva indica los pensamientos de los personajes,_ la letra normal es la narración, **esto ''—'' señala los diálogos entre los personajes, en algunas ocasiones aparecerá un número 3 refiriéndose a un corazón y por último quiero decir que el punto de vista de los personajes se marcará con un ''Miku PDV'', ''Luka PDV'', etc.**

 **Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, si fuera mio no existiría el MikuxKaito diugh(?, ñe :v**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Siempre he pensado que el amor es muy tonto...  
Siempre me he concentrado más en mis estudios...  
Nunca me ha gustado convivir con la gente... y nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención...

Pero todo eso esta por cambiar, al menos que sólo sea una simple confusión, sólo una etapa...

* * *

 **Holis, aquí Danna reportandose en el fandom Negitorio con mi nueva historia ''Sólo una etapa'' xD ya se que esta muy corto este cap. pero es que tenía flojera de ya publicar el primer capítulo, así que les traigo el prólogo, tendrá aproximadamente cómo 10 capítulos, no puedo prometer que actualizare todos los días pero lo haré lo más seguido que pueda...  
**

 **¿Quién será la protagonista emo? ¿Miku o Luka? quien adivine tendrá un premio7w7**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Los** **reviews, favs y follows son bien recibidos, se les da un tratamiento con Spa, hotel cinco estrellas y comida con mucha calidad, ¿qué esperas? ¡deja tu review, tu fav o tu follow es gratis!**


	2. ¿El comienzo de una amistad?

**Gggg, holi ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que he estado algo ocupada:v y la inspiración pues nomas no x'DDD así que espero que les guste el primer capítulo y espero actualizar más seguido x3 que ya quiero empezar otra historia, y no, no quiero escribir dos historias a el mismo tiempo ._. sería demasiada presión xD**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todos los lectores pero en especial a Kotubuki Meiko por darme la bienvenida a este fandom que se esta muriendo TwT y a Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki por adivinar que Luka será la protagonista, era de lo más obvio x'D y por eso te daré tu premio pero será más adelante...**

 **Perdón por tardar en actualizar, no me maten Q_Q tampoco me maten por mi prólogo corto x'D lo siento FanRubius :v no puedo evitar hacerlo:v**

 **Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero aclarar lo siguiente... estas cositas ''-'' señalan las acciones,** _la letra cursiva indica los pensamientos de los personajes,_ la letra normal es la narración, **esto ''—'' señala los diálogos entre los personajes, en algunas ocasiones aparecerá un número 3 refiriéndose a un corazón y por último quiero decir que el punto de vista de los personajes se marcará con un ''Miku PDV'', ''Luka PDV'', etc.**

 **Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, si fuera mio los personajes de Vocaloid serían mexicanos x'DDD y probablemente quien le daría voz a Miku sería Danna Paola** **(ironía de la vida x'D)** **, a Miku que ahora se llamaría María en vez de los puerros le gustaría el chile, la de Luka sería Yuri (más ironía x'D) ahora se llamaría Lupita y en vez de atún serían los tacos al pastor:v y a Kaito sería Vicente Fernandez y en vez de helado sería la salsa x'D y se llamaría Juan Manuel II Montemayor López (cliché de novela) x'D lol :v Viva el LupitaxMaría x'D y ahora en vez de Negitorio es Tacos al pastor con chileBl**

* * *

 **Luka PDV.**

Siempre pensé que sería una chica solitaria hasta mi muerte; y no, no exagero, que nadie sería mi amigo, soy Luka Megurine, tengo 17 años y estoy en segundo de preparatoria, no soy la persona más interesante y algunas personas dicen que soy algo intimidante; que mi hermanastro allá sido Jack el destripador del siglo XXI no quiere decir que intimide, ¿o si? da igual el punto es que no tenía amigos, pero todo cambio el día de hoy, exactamente el 11 de Diciembre, una chica nueva llego a el instituto, tenía el uniforme de nuestra escuela a pesar de ser nueva, el uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca, el suéter rojo, falda negra un moño del mismo color, pero ella portaba una bufanda negra en vez del moño, ya que hacía algo de frío...

—Hola, mi nombre es Miku, ya nos conocemos por que estuve este año en el mismo curso, pero por motivos personales tuve que ausentarme durante el resto del año hasta hoy, pero estuve los primeros 2 meses, ¡espero llevarme bien con todos! -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora la recuerdo... es de las chicas inteligentes que siempre están adelante de la clase para contestar todas las preguntas que el profesor hace, aun que parece haber cambiado un poco durante este tiempo; antes tenía brakets, unos enormes lentes y juro que era un poco más baja... ¿cambio tanto en aproximadamente 3 meses? ahora tenía el cabello más largo: amarrado en dos coletas largas cuando antes lo tenía corto hasta el cuello, ahora tiene una sonrisa perfecta, dejo de usar esos horribles lentes de botella y hasta creció un poco...

Aunque realmente nunca nos hablamos, lo cual es usual por que yo no le hablo a nadie y nadie me habla a mi, creo que es una buena persona ya que nuestras madres se conocen...

Después del regreso de Miku según escuche, el día transcurrió como lo espere: Miku seguía siendo una nerd y contesto todas las preguntas que el maestro hacía, yo hice uno que otro trabajo, todo estuvo realmente aburrido hasta la última clase: historia universal...

—Entonces los primeros 5 equipos para la investigación de la primera guerra mundial serán: Kagamine Len y Akita Neru equipo 1, Masuda Lily y Megpoid Gumi equipo 2, Kagamine Rin y Dan Hee Seeu equipo 3, Shion Kaito y Sakine Meiko equipo 4 y por último Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka equipo 5, quiero sus exposiciones para el Viernes de la próxima semana, gracias, tengan un buen fin de semana...

Al decir esto todos los alumnos salieron corriendo debido a que era fin de semana con puente, pues no tendríamos clases el fin de semana ni el Lunes ni el Martes, ¿el motivo? no lo se, no puse atención...

Fui de las últimas alumnas en salir pues la salida del salón estaba llena de alumnos que probablemente no harán nada interesante en su fin de semana incluso por el puente pero ya quieren salir de este infierno...

En cuanto salí del salón me dirigí a la salida del instituto pero cuando estaba apunto de salir alguien me jalo del brazo...

—¡NO SE QUIEN SEAS PERO CUANDO LO SEPA TE VOY A—

—Hola Luka... -dijo Miku.

—Lo que tengas que hacer hazlo rápido... -dije refiriéndome a las ''iniciaciones'' que hacían algunos grupos de populares para pertenecer a ellos, ¿por qué otra razón se acercaría a mi?

—Amm, no tengo nada que hacer sólo vengo a decirte que tenemos que reunirnos mañana en mi casa aproximadamente a las 2 de la tarde para comenzar con nuestra tarea de lo contrari—

—Shhh, entiendo, pero, ¿quién rayos te crees para decirme que hacer? -pregunte molesta, sólo llega y me dice que vaya a su casa a las dos de la tarde sin preguntármelo, ¿acaso esta loca?

—Bueno, yo supuse que mañana no harías nada por qu—

—Shhh, mañana tengo planes así qu—

—¿Y que harás mañana? ¿te parece si te acompaño y después podemos reunirnos en mi casa y—

 _¡¿Acaso esta chica habla hasta por los codos o que rayos?!_

 _—_ ¡NO! cállate y escúchame... tengo planes en los que tu no estas incluida y probablemente nunca lo estarás, si nos encargaron como equipo, haz la investigación tu sola que a mi no me interesa de los más mínimo una estúpida calificación para una tonta clase, eso es todo... -dije totalmente molesta.

—Esta bien...

* * *

Después de que Miku estuviera insistiendome hasta que llegue a mi casa por que vivíamos cerca, demasiado para mi gusto, tuve el hermoso placer de cerrar la puerta de mi casa en su cara para que al fin dejara de molestarme...

—¿Qué tal tu día Luka? -pregunto mi madre que se encontraba sirviéndome la cena.

—Regular... -respondí secamente.

—Escuche que Miku volvió a la escuela, ¿ya le has dado la oportunidad de que sean amigas? -pregunto.

—Miku es una chica maravillosa, creo que seremos mejores amigas por siempre, haremos pijamadas los fines de semana y hablaremos de chicos -respondí sarcásticamente.

—Deberías de darte la oportunidad de conocerla, confía en mi; es una buena chica que podría agradarte...

—¿A pasado algo con Luki? -pregunte cambiando el tema.

—Tu hermano será juzgado el Domingo... pero de ese asunto se encargará tu padre... -dijo con la cabeza baja.

—Ellos no son mi familia... sólo quería saber algo de el por que todos en la escuela me tienen miedo por su culpa... quiero aclarar todo lo más pronto posible... -dije apretando los nudillos por el enojo que me hacía recordarlo.

—Eso no puede ser posible hija, Luki y tu nunca tuvieron nada que ver juntos; es imposible que te juzguen por ser su hermana...

—¡HERMANASTRA! ¡Y SI, INCLUSO LOS MAESTROS NI SE ME ACERCAN, NUNCA ME PREGUNTAN NADA, NUNCA LES HE INTERESADO! -grite molesta levantándome de la mesa.

—No me alces la voz Luk—

—¡Me voy a mi habitación! -grite y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

* * *

Me recosté en la cama después de cerrar la puerta con llave...

 _Jamás tendré amigos, jamás conoceré al amor de mi vida... yo... moriré sola..._

* * *

 **Miku PDV.**

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue cenar rápidamente y después me dirigí a mi habitación...

—Al parecer Luka no me ayudara con la investigación... ¡pero no importa por que tengo mucho tiempo libre para hacerla! -dije con entusiasmo...

Me puse a organizar las cosas que necesitaría para mañana cuando comenzara a hacer nuestra... mi exposición... ¡Será la mejor exposición de todas! -grite levantando los brazos.

* * *

Me levanté antes de que sonará mi alarma a las 7:00 am, y me levante a hacer mi rutina diaria; me dirigí al baño, cepille mis dientes, me di una ducha y me cambie, baje a desayunar y volví a lavarme los dientes, terminando a las 11:28 am, y ahora estaba lista para comenzar con mi investigación hasta que escuche el timbre; a estas horas mi madre ya se había ido a trabajar y me encontraba sola en casa...

Baje y abrí la puerta, nunca espere que la persona que se encontraba en la puerta viniera a mi casa...

—¿Luka?

* * *

 **¿Para que fue Luka a casa de Miku? ¿Luka le dará una oportunidad a Miku de ser BEST FRIENDS FOREVAH? Okno x'D pero algo así...**

 **Ggggg x'D Danna ''Capítulos cortos'' Licea xddd bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo recién salido de mi imaginación por que nunca espere meterle eso al fic:v**

 **Y tranquilos, el nombre del fic tendrá más sentido adelante x'D gggg por que ahora creo que le meteré ponis, travestis y a Galatzia por que si:vv okno, el fic será fiel a lo que me imagine :vv yo no patrocino a Galatzia por si se lo preguntan:'v gggg putabida...**

 **Rubius total:  
Gggg tu casa es el mejor hotel de 6 estrellas x'D  
Anna: Dios mio, un spa es justo lo que Danna necesita, muchas gracias...  
Si habrá dolor por que así es la vida:vvv como a Ayano la hice sufrir, a alguna de estas dos también x'D  
Tu eres kawaii y punto...  
Humor tal vez por que Luka será bien sarcástica x'D  
Hola x'D  
Yes  
Obvio que me quieres, creo x'ddd  
Ggggg pues depende la droga, yo te veo morada ewe  
Gggg yo no lavo ropa, deberíamos de contratar a una maid sexy7w7 x'D**

 **Kotobuki Meiko:  
¡KOTOBUKI MEIKO ME DEJO REVIEW!  
** **Hola, muchas gracias:'3 espero que este fandom me de resultado:'3  
** **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki:  
Gggg por que tienes un nombre tan largo x'C  
Pues como adivinaste has ganado... ¡UN DANNA&ANNNA! el mayor premio otorgado por mi7w7 sólo 2 personas lo han recibido, una de ellas eres tu7w7  
¡Hasta luego!**

 **Akuma White:  
¡OH POR DIOS AKUMA WHITE ME DEJO REVIEW!  
Gggg se ve que eres alguien chido ewe x'D no se por que :v  
Pues si, ya actualize7w7  
¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Ggg es gracioso por que yo no quería hacer a Luka como rebelde, pero resulta que es una rebelde con problemas x'D!  
Ya veremos como rayos le sigo con ese personaje:vv Luka loquisha x'D  
PDT: Recuerden que este fic tiene clasificación ''Drama'' así que tengan cuidado7w7 que algo pondré, quien adivine es un brujoD: tengo algo planeado ewe**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo gente que me lee, creo que aún no tengo fans xddd por que, duhhh soy yo(?, hasta luego lectores!**

 **PDT2: Los reviews, favs y follows, son bien recibidos, se les da un tratamiento con Spa, hotel cinco estrellas y comida de buena calidad, ¿qué esperas para dejar tu review, tu favs y tu follow? ¡es gratis!**

 **PDT3: SÓLO PARA FANRUBIUS ewe, si no eres FanRubius no leas ewe gggg pero como se que eres rebelde seguro lo harás7-7  
Gggg aún no he comenzado con nuestro fic pero ya tengo la idea7w7  
Ya no haré más prólogos cortos, déjame review plz :'c te extraño xDDD  
Y para quien se hizo el rebelde y lo leyó fíjate detrás de ti7w7 muajajajaja**


End file.
